


The Unicorn and the Markksman

by roses36



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, except myself, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roses36/pseuds/roses36
Summary: "This kid has got the same upside. He's not quite as long as Porzingis, but I mean that offensive game is already very polished. Shoots it with range, seems confident out there. He's gonna be great for a long time."





	The Unicorn and the Markksman

_ January 10th, 2018 _

_ Bulls at Knicks, Madison Square Garden _

Supposedly, this was the matchup Lauri needed to be waiting for. The man he needed to look out for. His potential future rival. Since he had been drafted, he was compared to Kristaps Porzingis and Dirk Nowitzki nonstop.  _ Is Lauri Markkanen the next Porzingis? Is Lauri Markkanen the next Dirk? _ Dirk was someone Lauri had looked up to, and Porzingis was someone that Lauri could see himself fighting against. Of course, every white, tall, European that could shoot was instantly The Next Dirk, and now, The Next Porzingis, but he couldn’t help but compare himself to them; he probably would never be as good as a defender as Porzingis, and was probably more athletic than Dirk when he was younger, but yeah, they were all kinda similar.

But on the other hand, Lauri treated this matchup as any other. The first two games of the series, Porzingis didn’t even pay any attention to Lauri, dapping him up before the game and literally saying  _ nothing  _ to him. He expected at least some sort of acknowledgement, but there was none. He didn’t say anything to him during the game either.

In New York, though? It was a totally different story.

Maybe it was because he was more comfortable at home, maybe it was because he had been playing like hot garbage for the past few games, or maybe it was because of all the comparisons between the two, but Porzingis would  _ not shut the fuck up. _

He should’ve known that Porzingis was in some sort of mood when he caught his eye during the pregame and Porzingis grinned at him, which would’ve been fine if he didn’t look like an absolute lunatic.

“What?” Kris asked him, seeing Lauri’s brow furrow.

“Nothing,” Lauri asked, still looking at Porzingis, “just saw something.”

Kris looked at him like he wanted to press the issue further, but decided to just leave it. “Whatever, man.”

During the game, every time they were matched up against each other, Porzingis seemed dead set on annoying Lauri all game. Besides being generally handsy all game (much more so than necessary), he would trash talk the rookie every possession.

“You think you’re the shit, huh?”

“Dumbass fucking rookie, you can’t guard me.”

“Soft ass Finn.”

“You’re never gonna be shit in this league.”

Despite the fact that Lauri was obviously torching him, knocking down three after three, Porzingis never let up. In fact, it seemed to make him more angry, and he just carried on. Eventually he must’ve run out of ideas, because he started talking to Lauri in what had to be Latvian, which annoyed Lauri even more.

“ _ Kuce, _ ” he said to him after he blocked him late in the fourth, “you know what that means?  _ Bitch. _ ”

\-----

In the end, the Bulls won, and Lauri was the one with 8 three pointers, so Porzingis’ relentless harassment throughout the game didn’t matter. It felt good to win after getting shit thrown at him all game, especially because it was uncalled for. He felt great, he dropped 33 points, and above all, he was looking forwards to going back to the hotel to relax-

“Hey rook!”

Immediately his good mood turned sour, as he was sure he was about to get fucked with again.  _ How did he even find me? _ He’d been just walking around MSG, trying to burn off some of the anxiety that came with playing in a 2OT game.

“What, Kristaps?”

Turning around to face him, he looked completely different than he did during the game. Hair still wet from his shower, he looked less like he wanted to literally murder Lauri and instead looked like… a normal human being.

“I just wanted to say nice game, yeah? Are you alright? You look pissed.”

He opened his mouth, ready to completely go off on him, but Porzingis actually looked sincere, soft smile on his face, so he decided to not be a complete dick.

“Nah, I’m fine. I was just leaving, actually-”

“You need a ride?”

_ What? _

Why the fuck was Kristaps Porzingis, who literally never talked to him until today when he decided to be an asshole for an entire game, now offering him a ride?

“What- no, I’m good-” he said, turning to leave. 

“Your team just left.”

_ Perfect.  _ He was going to get roasted into oblivion for missing the bus. His hotel wasn’t that far away, and he could just call Uber, but Kristaps was offering, and he didn’t really want to wait around any longer.

“Fine.”

\-----

For the short ride to the hotel, Kristaps left Lauri alone. Mainly because he had to deal with his coach calling him to see where he was and his teammates calling him to laugh at him. Kristaps pulled into the parking lot just as he hung up the phone with Zach, who called him “an actual dumbass.”

He mumbled a “thanks” to KP as he got out of his car and walked towards the hotel lobby. He heard a car door open and close as he turned around to see Kristaps walking towards him

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Thought we could talk.” he said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

“Whatever.” Lauri muttered under his breath, but Kristaps apparently didn’t hear the sarcasm in his voice exasperation in his voice. He talked Lauri’s ear off all the way up to his room about nothing in particular, much to Lauri’s annoyance.

On his floor, Lauri was getting pretty annoyed. First Porzingis ignores him, then fucks with him for way longer than necessary, now they’re all buddy-buddy or something?

“Hey, why are you being such a prick?” Porzingis said, stopping.

_ There it is.  _ Porzingis finally got the hint that Lauri was mad at him. He whipped around to face Porzingis, who looked more confused than annoyed.

“What do you mean, I’m being a prick? You’re the one who couldn’t leave me alone all game, and now you wanna be friends or some shit?”

Confusion turned to amusement as Porzingis bust out laughing.

“Really, rook? You took that shit personal? You really are soft.”

This just pissed Lauri off more, as he didn’t appreciate being laughed at.

“You know, most people fuck with rookies the first game they play against them, not the third. And most people stop when they don’t get a response. I never said shit to you but you didn’t stop! Clearly something about it was personal.”

Kristaps let out a clearly exaggerated laugh as he stepped forwards and grabbed Lauri’s shoulder, lightly pushing him against the door of his room.

“Listen here, rookie,” he said, lowering his voice, “you may think you’re hot shit, what, because you got some comparisons to a hall of famer your rookie year? You know who else did? Andrea Bargnani, so know your fucking place.”

Kristaps’ tone of voice sent a shiver down Lauri’s spine, but he quickly snapped out of it and shoved Kristaps off of him.  _ I’m not fucking scared of you,  _ he thought,  _ you might have a couple years and a couple inches on me but I could beat your ass. _

“And who the fuck are you, exactly? You’re 2 years older than me on a shit team, playing for one of the worst organizations in the league. What were you even trying to do coming up here?”

He turned around to get inside his room, muttering under his breath “fucking  _ hinttari. _ ”

“What the fuck did you just call me?” Porzingis, who was actually going to leave, recognized whatever Lauri called him couldn’t be positive.

Lauri was planning on just ignoring him and going inside, but he decided that two can play at that game.

“ _ Hinttari _ , you know what that means?” he said, turning to face Kristaps.

“Obviously I don’t know what the fuck that means.” Kristaps replied, no hint of amusement in his voice.

“Faggot.”

If Kristaps was mad before, now he was infuriated, as he lunged forwards to grab Lauri by the shirt and slam him hard against the door, lifting him up a few inches so they were eye to eye.

“Say that again, Markkanen .” he said, dangerously.

“I called you a faggot, Porzingis.” Lauri replied, trying to match his tone and hide the fact that he was legitimately scared that Kristaps was about to kill him, but all too aware that he looked like a terrified little kid.

For a moment, Kristaps did consider that move, but he looked at the man in front of him, clearly threatened, breathing heavily, and a wicked grin appeared on his face.

Lauri gulped as Kristaps pressed his forearm into Lauri’s chest to keep him pressed against the door, allowing his free hand to find Lauri’s waist and slip under his shirt. Lauri tried to escape Porzingis’ hold, but he was met with Kristaps’ knee pressed in between his legs, his hand still caressing his side.

“Kristaps, what-” Lauri started, but Kristaps cut him off by pressing himself closer up to him and grinding into him, moving his head into the crook of Lauri’s neck.

“Stop-” he started again, but Kristaps started sucking at his neck and Lauri cut himself off with a whine, feeling Kristaps grin against his skin.

“Who’s the fucking fag now?” Kristaps whispered in his ear.

Lauri reached out and desperately kissed Kristaps, shocking him so much that he dropped Lauri; he honestly expected Lauri to just kick him and report him for sexual harassment or something. Lauri broke the kiss and fumbled with the room key, Kristaps directly behind him. They stumbled into the room and Kristaps picked Lauri up and pushed him against the door, kissing him. Lauri wrapped his legs around Kristaps’ waist and bit at his lip, deepening the kiss, eliciting a moan from Kristaps.

“Is this,  _ fuck _ , is this what you wanted?” Lauri asked, swearing as Kristaps rolled his hips against him.

“Maybe,” he said, voice rough in a way that made Lauri weak, “but I didn’t think I was gonna actually get it.”

They kissed for a little while longer until Kristaps decided that he was  _ way too fucking hot _ and let Lauri down, taking off his sweatshirt and flinging it in the general direction of the bed. He looked at Lauri and saw him staring, wide-eyed.

“Like what you see?” he quipped.

“Yeah,” Lauri breathed out, looking like a deer in the headlights. “I mean, I’ve fooled around with guys before, but…”  _ not built like that. _

“Here, let me help you.” Kristaps said, coming over and lifting Lauri’s shirt over his head, taking the opportunity to tweak one of his nipples and hear him gasp. He smirked and Lauri blushed as he got down on his knees. He unbuttoned the Finn’s jeans and lowered them, allowing Lauri to kick off his jeans and shoes. Finally, he lowered his boxers and looked up at him, taking Lauri into his mouth.

“ _ Voi vittu _ , Kristaps…” Lauri breathed, throwing his head back against the door.

Kristaps was going to tease Lauri, make him beg for him, but Lauri had other plans, grabbing Kristaps and forcing him to take him in deeper. Kristaps obliged, relishing in the moans and curses Lauri was allowing to fall freely from his lips. As soon as the salty taste of precome hit his mouth Kristaps knew it was time for him to stop.

“Jesus Christ…” Lauri said, reaching for his leaking cock, but Kristaps slapped his hand away.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

He dragged Lauri over to the bed and practically threw him on it. He was a sight to behold; pale skin flushed red, with a thin sheen of sweat, messy blond curls, swollen red lips, a hickey on his neck, and his hard cock wet from Kristaps mouth.

They looked at one another, Lauri feeling completely exposed and aware of Kristaps staring at him and Kristaps extremely uncomfortable in his jeans. Finally, the Latvian broke the silence.

“Can I fuck you?”

Now it was his turn to blush, finally aware of the gravity of what they were doing; he didn't mean to go that far, he didn’t really expect anything from Lauri at all, he hadn’t really thought about anything this entire time-

“There’s condoms and lube in my bag.”

Kristaps was taken out of his thoughts and he nodded, spotting Lauri’s bag on the ground, rummaging through it until he found the condoms and lube in one of the pockets.

“A responsible rookie.” Kristaps commented, chuckling.

“Yeah, unlike some of your former teammates.”

Kristaps shook his head and Lauri watched as he finally removed his jeans and boxers, allowing his erection to spring free. He watched as he kneeled on the bed and spread the lube on his fingers, inserting one long digit inside him.

“Shit,” Lauri said with a sharp inhale as Kristaps added a second finger, stretching him out. He licked his lips at the sight in front of him and was about to add a third when Lauri stopped him.

“I’m a rookie, not a virgin, hurry up.”

Kristaps laughed again (laughing during sex was  _ weird _ ) as he opened the condom and rolled it onto himself, applying lube to his dick and giving himself a few pumps for good measure. He entered Lauri and they both moaned in relief; slowly he moved so he was completely inside the rookie. He gave him a moment to adjust, which was almost impossible; he wasn’t going to challenge the fact that Lauri wasn’t a virgin, but he definitely was as tight as one.

“Porzingis,” Lauri sounded actually irritated now, “if you don’t start moving I swear to God I’ll throw you on this floor and fuck you until you can’t walk straight.”

Kristaps actually let the thought settle in his mind for a bit, but as he looked down at Lauri, looking like he was going to fall apart at any moment, he snorted.

“Yeah, okay.”

He started to move, first slowly, then faster and faster. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of their moans and curses, and Lauri was dimly aware of the fact that his teammates were likely in the neighboring rooms and would likely realize that there were two  _ male _ voices coming from his room and then all of a sudden Kristaps hit that spot deep inside him that made him see stars, and he practically screamed in pleasure.

Kristaps liked the sound of that, and he moved Lauri so he was up against the headboard, making sure he hit that spot every time. As both their climaxes approached Kristaps leaned down and kissed Lauri, kissed him harder than anyone he’d ever kissed before because  _ fuck him _ he’d never fucked anyone like this before, he hadn’t fucked anyone and actually gave a shit for a while,  and everything in his mind was  _ Lauri  _ and those were  _ Lauri’s  _ nails scratching his back and that was  _ Lauri’s  _ tongue in his mouth and that was  _ Lauri  _ underneath him and everything was  _ Lauri _ .

And then Kristaps stopped kissing him and put his face in the crook of Lauri’s neck and just started  _ talking _ , letting all of his thoughts out, and Lauri was dimly aware of what he was saying, how he’d been watching him in college, and how he’d been watching him their first two games, and all he could think about was that he was  _ cute _ , and cute is such a weird word to use during sex but that’s what Kristaps was saying, and how he watched all his interviews and he thought he was going crazy and with Kristaps’ breath on his neck and his cock incessantly slamming into his prostate and  _ Kristaps’ hand around his leaking dick  _ finally Lauri comes, his vision going blank as Kristaps’ name falls from his lips and a few strokes later Kristaps comes too with a flurry of Latvian.

Kristaps collapsed on to him and they both just sat there for a moment, breathing heavily, until Kristaps sat up, panicked look on his face, ready to apologize profusely for whatever the fuck he just did but also ask Lauri if they could maybe do it again.

But before he can say anything Lauri comes over to him and kisses him slowly, almost sweetly, and when he pulls away he’s giving him this stupid grin and that combined with his sweaty curls and still flushed skin makes him look innocent, even though he’s naked and sticky with cum and Kristaps can’t help but smile.

“I’m gonna go take a shower. Never did after the game.” he said, finally breaking the silence, getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

\-----

He came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist to, surprisingly, Kristaps still there, watching Sportscenter.

“Don’t you have to…”

“I can stay for a bit.”

He got up to take a shower as well, ruffling Lauri’s hair as he walked past, leading to Lauri calling him an ass and Porzingis laughing at him again (which was really starting to bug Lauri, but at the same time it made him smile.)

Clean from his shower, Kristaps laid down next to Lauri, who was already asleep. He looked at him with a smile, realizing that he knew nothing about the rook he just had some of the best sex of his life with, but he still felt his heart swell with  _ something  _ for him.  _ Just a little while and then I’ll leave. _

\-----

Lauri Markkanen woke up with a warm body behind him, the smell of hotel shampoo, and someone banging on his door. He opened his eyes to see light flowing into his hotel room and jumped out of bed, swearing.

“Lauri, open the door or I’ll open it… or you’ll just miss the plane like you missed the bus yesterday.”  _ Mirotic.  _

“Wake up!” Lauri hissed, shaking Kristaps. “It’s 9 o’clock.”

“Shit,” he said, getting up and trying to get dressed as fast as he could. Mirotic banged on the door again, threatening Lauri some more. “Who’s that?”

“My asshole teammate.”

“The one who punched the guy?

“No, the one who got punched.”

“Well, tell him to fuck off so I can leave!”

“Whatever, just get dressed.”

“Lauri,  _ what the fuck? _ ”

Kristaps went into the bathroom to get dressed as Lauri threw on a sweatshirt to open the door to tell Mirotic to shut the hell up, that he was awake, to leave him alone-

“Is that a Knicks sweatshirt?”

He looked down to see a blue sweatshirt on his body, sleeves slightly too long, orange and white letters spelling out NEW YORK BASKETBALL.

“And is that a hickey on your neck?”

“Did you tell that loser to leave?” Kristaps asked, absentmindedly walking out of the bathroom, not realizing that the door was open and that loser was standing right there.

Mirotic looked at Lauri, then at Kristaps, who clearly slept in his hotel room, then back at Lauri, who was clearly wearing Kristaps’ sweatshirt and clearly had a hickey on his neck, looking like he was facing a firing squad, and finally back at Kristaps, who was looking at Lauri with annoyance and a slight… amusement?

“What the fuck… did you… are you two…”

Kristaps pushed past Lauri, who was standing there mortified, and pointed at Mirotic, telling him “You saw nothing, or you’re getting your face broken again.” He turned back to Lauri, gave him a kiss on the forehead, looked both ways, and walked over to the stairs.

Mirotic looked back at Markkanen, who was looking extremely uncomfortable but still had a stupid smile on his face.

“So…”

“You heard him. You saw nothing.” Lauri said, going back to grab his bag.

\-----

“Nice outfit, Lauri,” Kris said as he walked on the plane, gesturing to Kristaps’ sweatshirt Lauri never bothered to change out of.

Lauri looked at Mirotic, who looked at him uncomfortably, knowing the exact source of the shirt.

“Yeah, is that what you were buying when you missed the bus yesterday?” Denzel laughed.

Lauri shook his head and flipped him off as his teammates laughed, walking back to his seat, sitting down to a notification on his phone.

**the TRUE unicorn:** see u march 19 rook

_ Must’ve put his number in my phone, _ he said, smiling.

\-----

Kristaps was at practice talking to Kanter when his phone buzzed.

**markksman:** bring it 

“Why’re you smiling like that?”

“What do you mean?” Kristaps asked, quickly turning off his display.

“Was that the girl you were with last night?”

“How do you know I was with a girl last night?” he asked, glaring at him.

“Seriously? One, you’re never in this good of a mood in the morning. Second, you were late as hell coming in here. And third, I can just tell these things.” Kanter replied.

He looked down at his phone, then back at Kanter. “Yeah, that was who I was with last night.”

“I knew it! C’mon man, what was she like?”

Kristaps knew he had to choose his words carefully. “Blond. Blond curls. The kind of hair you just want to run your fingers through. Tall, real tall. And didn’t take shit. Kinda naive though. Fun to fuck with.”

“What’s her name?”

“Lauren.” he said, without missing a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was originally on my general nba slash story  
> but i decided to make it it's own thing  
> and i rewrote it  
> so yeah


End file.
